Trapped
by JustThatNerdy
Summary: It starts with a party, boy drinks too much girl gets hurt, but that one party manages to change the entire story. Katniss finds herself trapped in a situation she can't escape, the Hunger Games, partnered with her abuser, the one she's hidden from for years, and now the one she has to pretend to love. Rated M for material, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 3 years before the first book...

Katniss's POV

Music booms throughout the enormous house. I question my reasoning for actually coming to Madge's end of the year party, but as he walks toward me my heart skips a beat. For years I've fantasized about Peeta and I being together, but every other girl at this party has the same dreams. In the end he'll end up with another merchant in the town, and I'll most likely be with Gale. No matter how much I wish I could change the inevitable fate awaiting me, I've learned over time to deal with what's going to happen now, so I'm not disappointed later.

"Hey Katniss," his voice calls snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile, trying not to try too hard.

After hours of talking and drinking, with the boy of my dreams, I feel his lips crash against mine. Whether it's the high level of alcohol running through my blood stream, or my body going into complete shock, I find myself drifting away, and entering a void of darkness.

I awake minutes later only to find Peeta's strong body on top of mine. He attacks with his lips filling me with mixed emotions, but I can't escape the reality, I need to get out before something happens that I'll regret.

"Peeta," I gasp between breaths, "Please stop it," I don't know if he doesn't hear me, or if he truly doesn't care, either way he ignores my plea. He's too heavy to move, and I find myself trapped. My tough exterior crumbles as tears start to fall out of my eyes, but Peeta still refuses to move. Then I start smelling the horrific odor of alcohol in his breath, not only making me gag, but also reassuring me that I won't be getting away.

The next thing I know, I'm laying in a puddle of tears, completely naked, my attacker pinning me down to the bed, somehow enjoying watching me cry. Never in my life would I have thought Peeta of all people would be capable of hurting me or anybody, but it just shows how wrong I truly was.

Taking in deep breaths I stop the tears, and build back up my strength. About an hour passes before he falls asleep, me wrapped tightly in his arms. As I release myself from his grasp and redress myself, I can't help but feel disappointed in myself for trusting him. It was my fault for getting too close.

Entering my house, is worse than the events that had occurred earlier in the night. I open the door only to find my father violently kicking my mother, who doesn't even seem to care about the obvious pain, he is putting ehr through. I run over and push him away from my mom, not wanting to see her hurt as well.

"What the hell is going on here," I scream between sobs, not knowing how else to react.

"Katniss, sweetheart, please just go upstairs and let your father and I finish our conversation." I look at my mother once more, this time with absolutely no respect. Disgusted by her words I don't move a muscle, while I wait for someone to explain the situation.

Thrown off guard by my act of disobedience my father moves from my mother over to me, and holds me against the wall.

"Listen to your mother Kantiss," he spits in my face before I feel a sharp pain across my face as his hand meets it, and he drops me, letting my body hit the ground. Without another word I run out of the house, with no where to go. I end up scaling a large tree, and falling asleep on one of the larger branches, attempting with all my willpower to forget the last few hours of my already terrible life.

A/N Thanks for reading, I will do my best to update soon. Please review, it would really mean a lot to me. Also review or PM me with any ideas or things you would like to be incorporated in with the story later on. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

They called her name and I volunteered. I put on a brave face as Effie reaches into the glass bowl to pick the male tribute. Moving her hand around the names while fear engulfs me, anyone but Peeta I think to myself. I haven't even made so much as eye contact with him since the party, the worst part though is that he never bothered to apologize for it.

My body trembles as she picks a slip of paper, and opens it as slowly as possible, the suspense killing me.

"Peeta Mellark," My face pales. This isn't happening, it can't be happening, this entire day is just a nightmare I'll wake up and be okay. Not even my thoughts can reassure me, scared to death as he makes his way up onto the stage.

The two of us are ordered to shake hands, but as soon as our hands meet I pull away. I feel a pull and turn to see Haymitch directing me into the justice building to say my goodbyes.

The first to enter is Prim, I expect to see my parents with her, though she tells me they want to speak to me alone. Watching my sister, tears slipping down her face, I can't help but feel awful. Not only am I going into the games, and there's a chance I wont come out alive, but I'm leaving her with abusive parents, the ones I've done everything in my power to protect her form all these years. She doesn't know anything about their harmful ways, I've shielded her from all the blows, leaving me with multiple scars as evidence. The arena would've been a safer environment for her, but I'm selfish, I can't watch her get ripped apart by raging tributes, I can't see her die. When the peacekeeper escorts her out she makes me swear to come home safe, a promise that is impossible for me to fulfill, but one I accept anyway.

Next in through the door is Madge with Gale. Madge is the only person I ever told, and I wish I could talk to her alone, but otherwise thankful that she came. She gives me a pin with a mocking jay on it, to be my token in the arena. Embracing her in a hug, not wanting to say goodbye to the only person that was ever civil to me, I thank her once again, before she leaves and I turn to Gale, who looks as if he is about to fall apart. I tell him that I'll be fine, and waiting for him when I get back, but we both know the reality of the situation. Even with my expertise in archery, I don't have a shot against the careers. Gale kisses me softly on the lips and I feel a tear fall,

"I love you Catnip," he whispers in my ear before the peacekeeper drags him out of the room despite his unagreeing nature.

My parents are next. I'm greeted by a painful shove into the wall, while my father foot, strikes against my weak body.

"Why did you volunteer for Prim. The runt was useless, all she did was cry and whine, you however managed to put food on the table each night. Your a stupid little bitch wasting your life for hers, I hope you enjoy having a knife slit your throat in the arena, because I know I sure will." Rage fills me, but I can't hurt my parents, something inside of me prevents me from fighting back. I don't know what it is, or why it allows me to continuously get hurt, but I only hope it will go away in the arena.

Thankfully the two of them leave me, and I am given a minute to attempt to clean up. The blood starts to drip down my face, from the fresh wound on my head, when the door opens once more, only this time it's not a visitor, it's Peeta.

Peeta's POV

She's curled up in a ball in the corner of the room when I enter. She looks as if she's seeing a ghost, and that's when I see the blood trickling from her head. I rush over to make sure she's okay, but as I approach, she turns shielding herself from me.

"Look Katniss, I can't help if you wont let me," I whisper in a soothing tone, but she doesn't respond. I put my hands on her shoulders and turn her body so I can see her face. Fresh tears are falling, and she begins to tremble. I reach over to wipe away the blood when she snaps.

"Please just cut the fucking act and leave Peeta," she screams agitated. Shocked by her outburst, I don't move instead wait for a reason for her accusation, but as she returns to mute mode, I grab her hand and yank her so she's standing.

"Look I don't know why you have a problem with me Katniss, but we need to leave now, that's all I came to say, but when I saw you were hurt, I thought I would try to help." Still not talking I huff, and leave her alone, left to wonder what the hell her problem is.

Katniss's POV

How doesn't he know, how can he pretend that everything is fine, that the two of us can be friends even. Though disgusted, I exit the room, and follow Effie to the train. She doesn't bother asking about the blood, not yet anyway, instead reminds me to smile for the cameras, which I glare at coolly not in the mood to pretend.

As the whistle blows, and we leave the station, I want nothing more than to be safe, to be anywhere in the world but this train, trapped with the blue eyed monster. Effie now turns toward me, this time concerned about my injuries.

"I'll just spit it out then, Katniss what happened to you, when you were on the stage you were fine, you didn't try to hurt yourself did you?" I don't want to answer, but I don't think I have a choice,

"Yup I did this to myself," their jaws all drop, but I don't stop talking. "By helping out my little sister the only person worth caring about, I brought this on myself. See Peeta, if it hadn't been for that stupid party, I never would've had to deal with any of this shit, but I went and now I'm a human punching bag and it's all because of you." I storm out of the room, not bothering to explain to a confused Effie or Haymitch. Slamming the door to my own bedroom, I let the tears fall not giving a fuck about anything anymore.

A/N So to thicken the plot more lets make Peeta forget the entire night... This will be interesting. Also I know that Katniss is OOC please don't flame about it in the future. Well please review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

"What the fuck," he walks in infuriated, shouting at the top of his lungs. Slamming the door behind him, expecting an answer, while I sit in silence and watch the anger build up in his expression, trying my hardest to stifle my laughter, before I take in my surroundings. We are alone, there aren't any cameras in the bedrooms, so he can drop his act right here, and no one would suspect a thing. My body begins to shake violently, and his anger turns into fear. Running to my side, he attempts to comfort me, but I end up snapping instead.

"Don't touch me, just drop your fucking act, I'm not buying it, tell me Peeta, how long until you do it again." Fear engulfs me, and it's blatantly obvious, if he attacked right now I wouldn't be able to fight back. Overtime I've let the fear rule my life, consume me into a new person. A person that I can't stand, I'm weak, there isn't a chance of me winning the games, because at the rate I've been going at I'll be dead before they even begin.

This time he talks in a more gentle tone, calmed down, not wanting to scare me anymore, as if possible. "Look Katniss, I don't get it I don't get you. We used to be close, and now you blame your family's abusive habits on me. What did I do to screw your life up do badly that you can't even look at me the same way?" I clench my fists tightly, screw the fear, I'm furious.

"So you really don't remember, I'm glad I meant so little to you, you bastard," he opens his mouth to answer, but quickly shuts it as if in deep thought,

"Katniss did we you know do it," He asks me in an awkward tone. "I must have been drunk or something, look I'm sorry I didn't know..." I cut him off, as the door opens full mode screaming now, not bothering about who hears, it's his shame not mine.

"Peeta, your a monster, you kissed me and I tried to pull away but you wouldn't let me..."

"Wait this is all about a kiss, geez I thought you had gotten pregnant or something," I hear him sigh relieved at the situation, but I won't let him hold that moment of bliss.

"No Peeta it's not okay because I blacked out, and when I woke up you were completely drunk, and you wouldn't let me go." I take in a deep breath not wanting him to be able to figure out the story without me having to go into detail. "Peeta, that night you raped me." Tears flow out of my puffy eyes, and he stands in shock, when I hear a thud. The two of us turn to see Haymitch shocked beyond belief, his wine bottle now shattered on the ground."

"How the hell did I get stuck with you two this year, fuck my luck." He laughs, he has the audacity to laugh at our situation, I stand, ready to pounce, but Peeta, who is completely perplexed by our current topic, gets to him first, slapping him out of his drunken haze.

As quick as the fight starts, it ends with Haymitch gleaming victoriously, over Peeta's unconscious body. Not sure how he got this way, I decide not to ask any questions given the conversation he had just overheard.

"So the full story sweetheart, not the soft one you told lover boy over there." Pissed by my new nickname, I respond just wanting to finish this discussion.

"He raped me when we were thirteen, it was at a party, he was drunk, I left when he fell asleep, then ran back home only to find my dad beating the shit out of my mother, then he slapped me, and I slept in a tree. Good enough." He raises his brow curiously.

"Why a tree?"

"Because I had nowhere else to go bastard, not many people enjoy my presence." I slap his arm, not too hard, but painful enough for him to get the message. Rubbing his now red arm he replies,

"Yeah I can see your not the best company, and watch it or you'll be down there with lover boy."

"Why lover boy?" I ask. "Couldn't come up with a more fitting name?"

"Nah I made it up when I saw the way he was looking at you," he pauses. "Well at least before he found out he raped you three years ago, well good night." He walks out the door, just like that. Confused by what had just happened, I repeatedly remind myself that it's all an act I remind myself before drifting away into a deep slumber.

Haymitch's POV

The pain in her eyes, burns through my own. She's different, something I haven't seen in a while. The girl has spunk, and she would've severed my head if it weren't for that sick little bastard. At least karma was a bitch to him, but then again it was worse for her, and the pin, it sticks out like a sore thumb I know it, but I don't know how. Grabbing a new bottle chugging its content swiftly, I begin to think. Yet another year of mentoring, at least this year it'll be interesting.

Peeta's POV

I remember it all. The loss of consciousness replays the memories over and over. Katniss is right, I was a monster. She was bawling hysterically, and I just laughed, I told her to be appreciative, that she didn't deserve me, words that I wish I could just take away. How could I have done that to her. Thankfully she got away before I managed to attack again. Why didn't I remember though, I've gotten drunk plenty of times, and never forgotten a thing. I never intended to hurt her, if only she knew my true feelings, the ones I will never be able to expose. I awake with beads of sweat dripping down my face, gasping for air, when I see her. Fast asleep, looking absolutely adorable. I bend down and give her a quick kiss on the forehead, hoping not to wake her.

"I love you Katniss," I whisper before shutting off her light and leaving her to have at least one peaceful night before the games.

A/N Drama:) Well I'll try to update soon. They won't usually be this fast, but I had a long weekend, and no homework today. Um please review, and yeah... Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey people that are reading my writing, sorry about the wait but here's chapter 4.**

Katniss's POV

Breakfast is tense and quiet as none of us want to replay last night. Peeta has a purple bubble on the top of his head, most likely from his and Haymitch's encounter, but what ever happened it looks really painful almost enough to make me laugh, almost. Hoping for as little interaction as possible, I ignore every word that comes out of an confused Effie's mouth, and focus on my own thoughts.

I don't know what to think. How could Peeta not remember, how does one forget. The memories that haunt me, that are burned into my skull, he was able to block out, it isn't fair, it should be me not having to deal with the insufferable pain, I've dealt with for the past three years of my life. Three years that I can never get back.

Fear has held me back for too long, I can't hide it anymore, everything is now out in the open. Nobody cares about me anymore, they've made it quite clear. My parents, Peeta, the people that I used to trust most all betrayed me, left me to rot in a hell nobody should ever have to suffer through. Now I have to win, not just for me, but for justice. Peeta will feel the pain of death and I will kill my parents when I return. Fear is just a bitch that needs to be taken down.

Peeta's POV

We approach the capitol in an unrealistic daze. She hasn't spoken one word to any of us. Every possible outcome of our situation scares me. I want her to live, I need her to live. I've already caused her enough pain, death won't be another one. She needs the win, nobody in the world needs it more than her and if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure she gets it.

The only other thought running through my mind is how I'm such a jackass. I haven't been able to close my eyes since my dream, because every time I try I see her scared face while hearing her terrified plea for help.

I will never forgive myself for how I reacted after that party. I let myself believe she was using me, that she never cared and wanted me to be miserable. When she walked past me day after day, biting down on her lip to keep from conversation, I pretended she was only attempting to stifle back a laugh. I've been the one she's hidden from, the one that turned her afraid of her own shadow. Why didn't I ever try to get our friendship back, I might have been able to fix things between us, now it's gone forever. Never will she love me the way I love her, the two of us will never stand a chance.

I look up only to have Haymitch's cold glare, meet my eyes. We need to talk, I'm dying right now and I need someone to turn to, my only choice being my mentor. He motions towards the window and catching his demand, I turn to the window flashing a smile and waving to the adoring fans. I try to get Katniss to join me but she shoots me a deathly glance and I don't try very hard after that. I hear her and Haymitch whispering behind my back, but it's drowned out by the cheering.

I gasp for air the second I exit the train, the tension making the train car seem smaller and smaller, until a feeling of claustrophobia had engulfed me. As my lungs fill with fresh air my eyes wander over to Katniss. After noting her discomfort, I rush over and stand by her side, not necessarily thinking enough to realise it's most likely because of me. The second we enter the elevator she pushes me away from her and Haymitch shakes his head. My stupidity hits me straight in the face as I close my eyes and pray for this day to just be over, the sooner the better. When we are all inside Effie, still clueless lets out a sigh and presses the number 12. Taking in a deep breath, the four of us rise to the top of the building to our new "home".

**A/N Okay I know it's a short chapter, but when I tried to write more I got stuck... The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting. Thanks for reading! Please Review.**


End file.
